Si on avait été seul
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo fait du babysitting.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Si on avait été seul

Résumé : Ryo fait du babysitting

Note : Petit OS pour tuer le temps.

Si on avait été seul

Entrant dans son appartement après une dure journée de travail, Yamashita Tomohisa fut surpris d'y entendre les pleurs d'un enfant.

D'après lui, il ne pouvait y avoir que 3 solutions. Soit c'était un film, soit il y avait un bébé chez lui, soit il perdait la tête. Priant pour que se ne soit pas la deuxième solution, Yamapi s'avança dans le salon. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa bloquer à l'entrer de la pièce.

A l'intérieur, tournant en rond autour du canapé Nishikido Ryo berçait un bébé qui hurlait de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

_ Ryo? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

_ Ca, c'est le fils de mon frère qu'une de mes belle-sœur m'a déposé avant de s'enfuir faire les magasins.

_ Il pleure.

_J'avais remarqué puisqu'il ne fait que ça depuis 10 minutes.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, le temps que l'information ne monte jusqu'au cerveau de Tomohisa. Comprenant enfin qu'il risquait de devoir passer sa soirée à s'occuper d'un bébé braillard, Yamashita fit un pas en arrière prêt à s'enfuir, lui aussi, de l'appartement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Kanjani qui avait vu son mouvement de recul s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'attraper par le bras.

_ Me laisse pas tout seul!

_ Je vois pas pourquoi je resterais?

_ Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Le regard de Ryo se fit suppliant alors que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler. En face de lui Yamapi poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre.

_ Peut-être qu'il a faim.

_ Nan. Et j'ai déjà changé sa couche.

_ Pourquoi il pleure alors ?

_ Ben, j'en sais rien.

_ Je croyais que t'étais bon avec les gamins.

_ C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Reprenant sa marche, Nishikido recommença à murmurer des choses incompréhensible au petit qui refusait toujours de se calmer. Derrière lui, Tomohisa lança un nouveau regard à la porte d'entrée avant de soupirer. Adieu soirée tranquille. Il aurait même préféré devoir subir les envies perverses de son amant plutôt que ça.

Soudain, Ryo s'avança vers lui le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

_ Prend-le. Je vais lui refaire un biberon.

Attrapant le bébé que le Kanjani lui mettait dans les bras, Yamapi fut tout aussi surpris que Ryo lorsque le bébé s'arrêta net de pleurer.

_ C'est une blague ?

Echangeant un regard avec son ainé, Tomohisa se demanda comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Qu'est ce qu'il avait que Nishikido n'avait pas ?

Les deux adultes restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder surpris avant que les ronflements n'attirent leur attention sur le bébé.

_ Là, je crois que je t'en veux. Ça fait 2 heures que j'essaye de le faire dormir et que j'y arrive pas.

_ J'ai rien fais.

_ J'ai remarqué.

Poussant un soupir, Ryo partit s'asseoir sur le canapé laissant l'enfant dans les bras de son cadet qui n'osait pas bougé de peur de le réveiller.

_ Viens t'asseoir.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Viens.

Prudemment, Yamashita s'avança jusqu'au canapé avant de s'installer à côté de son aîné.

_ Avec toutes ses conneries, j'ai même pas pu te dire bonsoir.

Se penchant vers Tomohisa, le Kanjani déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir dévorer son cou.

_ Ryo.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu va le réveiller.

_ Mais non. Tant que tu ne bouge pas.

L'une des mains de Nishikido se glissa sous le T-shirt de son cadet le faisant sursauter.

_ Pas bouger, j'ai dis.

_ Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir en profiter.

_ Un peu.

Le sourire que Ryo lui envoya, fit légèrement soupirer Yamashita qui replaça correctement le bébé dans ses bras sans mouvement brusque.

_ Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ta belle-sœur ?

_ Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne veut pas que son gosse voie des trucs qui ne sont absolument pas de son âge.

_ Ryo !

_ Faudra bien lui apprendre la vie un jour ou l'autre.

_ Oui mais là, il est trop jeune.

Essayant de retirer les mains de son aîné de dessous son T-shirt sans réveiller le petit, Yamapi remarqua que c'était passablement impossible. Un soupir traversa même ses lèvres lorsque le bébé se remettait à pleurer.

_ Je t'avais dis de pas bouger.

_ Je n'aurais pas bougé si t'avais pas essayé de me violer.

_ Je te viole maintenant ? Dans mes souvenirs t'étais plus que souvent consentant.

Laissant un nouveau soupir traverser ses lèvres, Yamashita commença à bercer le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

_ Tu t'en sors bien.

_ Ryo ! Aide-moi ! C'est ton neveu pas le mien !

_ Peut-être mais il te préfère à moi.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de Nishikido, l'enfant se calma à nouveau attrapant le T-shirt de Tomohisa dans ses petites mains avant de se rendormir.

_ Pi ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu veux pas qu'on est un bébé ?

Les yeux de Yamapi s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il se tournait vers son aîné afin de définir si celui-ci plaisantait ou non. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard sérieux de Ryo, Tomohisa poussa un nouveau soupir tout en vérifiant que le bébé était toujours bien callé dans ses bras.

_ On ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ni toi ni moi ne sommes capable de tomber enceinte.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce laissant le regard du Kanjani se perde sur la bouille endormis de son neveu.

_ On pourrait adopter.

_ Bien sûr. On va aller voir les agences d'adoption tout les deux pour leur demander de nous confier un enfant.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir un enfant si c'est pour laisser une nourrice l'élever.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido avant que sa main n'aille se perdre dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

_ Désolé Ryo. Mais on a vraiment pas assez de temps pour ça.

_ Ouais.

Voyant que le regard de son amant restait accrocher au bébé qui dormait tranquillement dans ses bras, Yamashita chercha un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

_ T'aura qu'à faire du babysitting pour ton neveu. C'est mieux que rien, non ?

_ Ouais.

Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour faire oublié à Ryo cette idée qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant sans que ça ne le rende malheureux et même si Tomohisa aurait préféré ne pas se servir de cet argument, la situation l'y obligeait.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses.

Relevant la tête, Nishikido plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet attendant la suite de sa phrase.

_ Le temps qu'on n'utilise pas à s'occuper d'un enfant, on peut l'utiliser à autre chose. Juste nous deux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Kanjani avant qu'il ne se penche vers Yamashita.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fera pendant tous ce temps qu'on pourra passer tout les deux ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yamapi ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur son visage.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Non. Pas du tout.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, Tomohisa lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'émettre une réponse.

_ Se qu'on serait entrain de faire si on avait été seul.

Fin

Je vois pas vraiment quoi dire de plus ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
